Skateboard
by Turua-Molly
Summary: Él se encargó de hacerle entender por las malas realidades muy duras. Para bien o para mal, el mundo es de la gente guapa, y ella le haría entender del mismo modo venenoso que el mundo era de la gente luchadora. Niños mimados como él se quedaban en la secundaria, viviendo de orgullos perdidos. /Remake de Skateboard de los años 2008/2009.
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer aplicado_

 **Nota:** me he trazado como meta personal terminar esta historia que marco tanto mi vida como fan de Naruto, sin embargo, al releerla me he encontrado con un sinfín de errores e incongruencias propia de la edad en la que lo escribí. Así que aquí estoy, reescribiéndolo, porque si voy a hacer algo lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Muchas gracias para todos aquellos que me han apoyado en este proyecto tanto los viejos como los nuevos.

Por cierto, lo estoy re-subiendo desde 0 porque una tipeja del fandom Fairy Tail me denunció la cuenta. Pero sigo siendo la misma de antes.

 **Advertencia:** la historia es un SasuSaku conocido y toma como anti-héroe a Ino y a Karin. A su vez, se desarrolla en un AU adolescente. No permito a nadie tomar mis historias sin mi consentimiento ¿Quieres adaptarla? ¡Pregúntame primero y no te lleves el crédito!

.

 **Prologo**

 **.**

La vida no es precisamente justa, tampoco fácil. Eso para nadie es un secreto, existen cosas buenas, cosas malas y cosas verdaderas. Si a mí me lo preguntan, es de esto último de lo que realmente está hecho el mundo. No hay cosas realmente malas o realmente buenas, solo existen realidades, y hay que aprender a vivir con ellas o hacer algo al respecto.

Yo aprendí a vivir con ellas a base de una pasión, un amor ciego, un secreto que me libera y ayuda a drenar todas las incomodidades de mi vida: soy una chica skate.

Yo, Sakura Haruno, de 17 años de edad, cursante del último año de preparatoria en el Konoha High School, alumna de excelencia académica en todo mi desarrollo escolar y víctima de burlas, bromas y humillaciones desde la niñez; soy una de las mejores patineteras de la región.

Sin embargo, todo tiene su límite... Yo tengo mi límite. Durante años y años he soportado en silencio ser el blanco de los chistes crueles de personas que se ven amenazados por lo diferente, por lo inteligente. En el fondo sé que existe gente tan vacía por dentro, que cuando alguien demuestra que existe una diferencia, algo más importante que la envoltura del caramelo, intentan hundirlo y esconderlo, obligarlo a formar parte de una manada de ganado con la mente hueca, una fotocopia vencida de un prototipo. Gracias a Dios, éste es mi último año.

Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda olvidar. Hay marcas que no pueden ser borradas, cicatrices emocionales que sin importar cuanto luches, no pueden ser eliminadas del alma. Lástima que sin importar cuan bondadosa puedo ser, siempre me han recordado que el rencor es una de mis peores defectos. Simplemente es difícil que no te duela una herida que fue abierta y profundizada día con día.

Y él, en su inmensurable belleza, es uno de mis verdugos predilectos.

Él no es el típico bully bromista, quizás lo más peligroso de Sasuke Uchiha es la inteligencia característica de los pertenecientes de su clan, gusta de humillarme, no para el deleite del humor de la población del instituto, sino para su propia satisfacción personal. Para tener una nefasta victoria en esa competencia de mentes brillantes que él mismo se inventó. Es el muchacho más popular de la escuela ¿Cómo no? Si es también el más guapo e inteligente. Lo odio, él y todos lo saben, no puedo soportar estar en su presencia, pero sería una mentira decir que soy invulnerable a su atractivo. Tiene el cabello negro azabache, con un peinado casual y despeinado que pareciese no requerir el más mínimo esfuerzo; sus ojos son negros y profundos, misteriosos y oscuros, capaces de llevar a cualquiera que los mirase a una dimensión distinta. La combinación perfecta de su personalidad desinteresada y fría con un cuerpo bien trabajado de gimnasio lo convierten sin lugar a dudas en el típico muchacho mujeriego que con tronar de dedos ¡Saz! Podía hacer caer a la chica más orgullosa.

Existen rumores de que lo vieron salir del colegio con una profesora hacia un motel, pero se quedó solo en eso, un chisme de pasillo.

Año tras año se ha encargado de dejar claro ante todos su superioridad sobre mí, su asco por mi físico y la ausencia de interés por mi carente vida sexual, traducida en que yo era, probablemente, una de las pocas chicas del instituto que aún no se ha tirado. Si bien esto último no cambiará –Porque no dejaré que semejante pelmazo superficial me ponga un solo dedo encima –hay una cosa que tengo toda la intención de cambiar.

El año completo.

Estoy sumamente harta de ser la victima perfecta, cansada de apartarme y no decir nada, de evitar las confrontaciones para no caer en problemas, estoy asfixiada de ser la típica chica adolescente nerd que aparece en comedias románticas siendo la mejor amiga de la hermosa protagonista. Estoy cansada de que Sasuke Uchiha me haga sentir de ese modo. Le voy a enseñar por las malas lo que la chica invisible puede hacer.

Le voy a dar en todas sus Uchiha-bolas.

 **.**

El reloj despertador resonó retumbando con fuerza en las paredes de la habitación.

Una cabeza rosa chicle se asomó por debajo de las sabanas y frotó sus ojos suavemente en un intento por ahuyentar los rastros de sueño que aún quedaban en su sistema. Se sentó en el borde de la cama desperezándose mientras daba un último bostezo, si bien a nadie le gustaba despertarse, ella se sentía especialmente feliz ese día. Abrió sus ojos de un verde jade tan brillante que cualquiera confundirían con un hermosa joya extraña, contrastaban de una manera armoniosa con lo blanco cálido de su piel suave y su extravagante color de pelo. Vista en su estado natural, era realmente hermosa.

Sonrió de manera picara mientras apagaba la alarma, se levantó de su cama y fue al baño. Ya bañada y aseada salió del baño envuelta en una toalla azul cielo, aun sonriendo ante la premisa de un gran día.

Luego de escoger un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco, se observó pacientemente en el espejo. Si bien no tenía un busto llamativo, poseía unas curvas firmes, un abdomen plano y un trasero respingón, todo dado por las constantes prácticas de volteretas de skate. Nunca se había molestado en hacer notar esos detalles, prefería seguir las reglas del colegio sobre los uniformes y no llamar la atención de una manera sexual. Ese año, sin embargo, todo iba a ser diferente.

Pensando en esto observo su nuevo uniforme, consistía en una falda azul marino, una camisa blanca manga tres cuartos y una corbata azul, medias blancas escolares y unas zapatos negros de tacón de 4 cm. No era amplio como en años anteriores, se había encargado de escoger una talla que le resaltara e hiciera ver más sensual, sin rallar en lo vulgar, tampoco tenía la intención de igualarse con las chicas que tanto le criticaban. _"Una cosa es ser una nerd y otra cosa es no tener ningún tipo de cuidado por tu apariencia. Claro, supongo que tampoco puedes hacer demasiado con tu rostro"._ Alejó aquel recuerdo de su mente a la par que sacudía suavemente la cabeza.

Se colocó un maquillaje suave, solo resaltando sus atributos. Al fondo, en la papelera, podían verse unos enormes lentes partidos por la mitad, aquellos que popularmente se conocía como _culo de botellas._

Cuando estuvo lista y el reflejo del espejo le devolvió una imagen que le agrado, tomo su mochila negra y bajó al comedor. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía aliviada porque el apartamento, en el cual en teoría debería vivir con sus padres, pasase la mayoría del tiempo vacío. Seguramente desaprobarían su vestimenta, que aunque no vulgar, rompía con su estilo normal de ir al instituto.

Tomó un desayuno rápido de cereales y fruta, cerró con llave el apartamento y salió a la calle con su nueva imagen. Se despidió del vigilante, anciano entrado ya en edad, decidiéndose a tomar el autobús.

.

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, si bien no se esforzaban mucho para impresionar, sus atractivos y sensualidad eran suficientes para llamar la atención de toda aquella fémina que pasara cerca de ellos. En los bajos mundos –dícese, chismes escolares –les habían apodado como los sexy-boys de Konoha High. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de la razón.

A ellos en lo personal les parecía gracioso. No negaban que eran de buen ver, a decir verdad, se sentían orgullosos, y obviamente sacaban partido de eso ¡Eran hombres por Dios! ¿Qué hombre en su santo juicio no sacaría provecho de ello cuando se les presentaba tan fácil? Nunca habían intentado conquistar a nadie, si una chica se enteraba que alguno estaba mínimamente interesado en ella, lo citaba en la parte más remota y antigua del instituto, que había quedado inutilizada por un sismo que había afectado a la ciudad de Tokyo hace años. De ese modo ellos podían saciar su sed de sexo y ellas quedaban con la maravillosa anécdota de haber sido la mujer de un sexy-boy, aunque haya sido solo por una o dos horas.

Neji, dueño de un largo cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta, examinó con sus ojos perlados el pasillo.

–Oye, Sasuke ¿No crees que es hora de escoger las víctimas de este año?

Sasuke sonrió con algo de cinismo. Si bien no eran ellos dos, al igual de Gaara, los más sociables y habladores del grupo, eran los que más se divertían con aquel juego. Mover a los débiles al son de sus pasos les demostraba sus dotes para ser los futuros directores en jefe de sus respectivas empresas. No obstante, últimamente las mujeres se presentaban con tanta frecuencia que no representaban reto alguno para ellos, eran tan arcaicas y carnales, tan superficiales e ingenuas, que todo había perdido su toque ¿Realmente aquello era un logro? Necesitaba una meta, demostrar que podía ir cuesta arriba y aun así tener la voz cantante. Pero no conocía a ninguna chica que se lo pusiera difícil.

Gaara, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, levantó una ceja con un deje de incredulidad.

–¿Es aquella Sakura Haruno?

Todos voltearon sus ojos con aburrimiento, quedándose sorprendidos instantáneamente. Esa chica hermosa no podía ser la nerd que estudiaba con ellos desde 1 de secundaria. Su cabello, lacio por naturalidad, ya no estaba corto y desprolijo, sino largo hasta poco más de la media espalda, luciendo más brillante y sedoso. Su caminar era distinto, casi como si hubiera tomado clase de etiqueta, haciéndola ver más elegante y atrayente, su uniforme antes holgado y largo, ahora era ajustado y corto, favoreciendo aquel dulce culito del cual no se habían percatado nunca. Resumidamente, provocaba comérsela viva.

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito estremecedor – **¡TEME!**

Neji hizo una notoria mueca – ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan ruidoso?

Aquella mata de salvaje cabello rubio se acercó rápidamente, su rostro denotando una furia infantil y su voz en un tono chillón irritante–Regrésame **YA** el número de Hinata.

—No.—respondió con sorna.—y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

—¡Lo que me da la gana mi trasero! –Gritó aún más enojado—¿¡sabes lo que me costó que me lo diera sin que se desmayara!?

Neji frunció el ceño, su voz con una amenaza implícita.—yo te aconsejaría que lo dejaras así, Naruto.

Naruto no era conocido precisamente por su paciencia y sensatez, al contrario, era hiperactivo, hiperquinético e impulsivo, famoso entre los profesores por interrumpir las clases con algunos de sus chistes ruidosos o con alguna duda que ninguna persona con un IQ normal haría. Haciendo honor a su fama, levantó su puño con clara intención de reventarle la nariz.

Hasta que una suave voz lo interrumpió—Naruto-kun...

Naruto suavizo su rostro ante aquel dulce sonrojo y hermosos ojos perlas mirándolo atentamente—y-yo te volveré a dar mi número.

Y aquella radiante sonrisa finalizó aquel enfrentamiento sin sentido.

.

Se sentó en la mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin saber con exactitud con que sentirse más complacida. No había pasado desapercibido para ella las sorprendidas miradas de deseo de las que había sido objetivos. _**Menudo grupo de idiotas**_.

" _Bien, Sakura, empezamos muy bien. Llego la hora de darle una lección a muchas personas miserables en este instituto"._

Recordaba vagamente algunas de las tantas situaciones en las que se había enfrentado a los abusadores del colegio, en especial a Sasuke.

Había sido hace al menos dos años, cuando aún era baja y sus rasgos eran bastante aniñados. A sus 14 años era notoriamente menos desarrollada que sus compañeras de curso, haciendo un contraste por el cual era constantemente ridiculizada. Había pasado muchos de sus ratos libres con su psicóloga escolar, tratando de entender porque a ella no le habían salido unos bonitos pechos. La manera en la que se vestía tampoco era de mucha ayuda.

Llevaba al menos 7 libros apilados en una columna entre sus brazos, cada uno más pesado que el otro en el intento de llevarlos a la biblioteca en un solo viaje— _si yo fuera Ino ya hubiera un chico por libro intentando ayudarme, muy caballerosos ellos. Malditos adoradores de faldas.—_ para su mala suerte choco con alguien, cayéndose al piso de espaldas con un libro dando en la cabeza—¡Ay! Dios, lo siento tanto.

Desde lo alto la mirada del portador de sus desgracias la escudriñaba con notorio desprecio.—deberías fijarte por donde caminas, torpe. Eres realmente una tonta molestia.

Sakura lo miro afligida desde el suelo—pero es que yo...

Sasuke volteo los ojos.—deberías callarte de una vez.

Y se fue dejándola en el suelo, humillada y con los ojos llorosos mientras todo aquel que hubiese sido testigo se burlase de su escrutinio público. Jamás la perdonaría al Uchiha tantas de esas que le había hecho. Ni aunque fuese el hombre más sexy que hubiese conocido.

Era igual de idiota que sensual.

El timbre del inicio de la jornada interrumpió sus pensamientos, viniendo con él la llegada de un flujo de muchachos de todos tamaños, colores y procedencias. La mayoría habiendo sido parte de sus victimarios en varias ocasiones. En su mente recordó un caso que había leído en una página de internet, en la cual redactaban el caso de Sylvia Likens. Reflexionó cuántos de ellos pudiesen haber sido parte del crimen si hubiesen tenido la oportunidad.

La única diferencia entre un insulto y un golpe era el objetivo. Las vejaciones emocionales eran igual de crueles, pero no igual de ilegales.

Con ese debate en su mente vio como entraban Ino y Karin con su grupo de amigas detrás de ellas, conversando alguna trivialidad. Vistas de manera objetiva, eran chicas realmente lindas, una era rubia y ojos azules, cuerpo escultural y prospecto de modelo. La otra era una pelirroja preciosa, quizás no con características de modelo, pero si un caramelo para el brazo de algún hombre rico... y ella ya había decidido quien iba a ser su hombre rico. Pero el problema con ellas era notorio, no sabían quiénes eran más allá de una cara bonita, sus vidas giraban en torno a la belleza y la crueldad.

Eran expertas en esto último, claro estaba, como no iban a serlo, jamás nadie las puso en su sitio.

Desde que ellas entraron una sonrisa de sorna se dibujó en su cara, cosa que no cambio cuando se acercaron a su asiento habitual.

Luego de mirarla con desprecio de arriba abajo, Karin se decidió a comenzar con el juicio.—Pero miren quien decidió ser un intento fallido de chica bonita ¿Qué paso Sakura? ¿Redescubriste el espejo?

Sakura sonrió.—Pero miren quien decidió iniciar el año sin dejar de ser una boba busca pleitos.

Fue como si el mundo se congelara, a su alrededor todos dejaron de hablar para concentrarse en ella. Sakura era más bien una chica apacible y amable, la típica fea a la que nadie le hablaba pero que no reaccionaba. Sin importar cuantas veces la habían molestado, no respondía insulto alguno, se conformaba con poner una mueca e irse del sitio en medio de un coro de risas.

Si, había decidido hacer un cambio de estilo. Pero nadie se la imagino enfrentándose a Karin.

—Controla esa lengua, Sakura. No vaya a ser que salgas perdiendo.—Ino respondió mientras su compañera apretaba los dientes de rabia.

—Controla la tuya, Ino. No vaya a ser que se te caiga la fachadita y todo el mundo se dé cuenta que eres una hueca—todos aguantaron la respiración.—no empieces una guerra que no puedes ganar.

—¿¡Pero quien te has creído tú, frente amplia!? –gritó Ino llena de furia.

Sakura pensó un poco poniendo un dedo en su labio inferior—alguien que sabría insultarte en tres lenguas distintas y ni te enterarías ¿O te recuerdo que tuviste que hacer créditos extras el año pasado para pasar idiomas?

Sí. Era una jodida sabelotodo, pero entre belleza e inteligencia, solo la primera tenía un límite. Y se sabía con la ventaja, ella tenía de las dos. Sin que fuera su intención, un coro de risas exploto de fondo, poniéndole un fin a la discusión. Era le vencedora.

—¡Woe Sakura! –La saludo Tenten con mucho ánimo—si te has lucido... ¡Y estás preciosa!

—¡Gracias Tenten! Tu siempre has estado muy linda –le picó el ojo, comenzando a conversar sobre lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones, solo interrumpidas por la profesora Kurenai, que daba matemáticas.

Al fondo de la clase una intensa mirada no se apartaba de la pelirrosa.

 _ **Había escogido a su presa.**_

.

 **Nota de autor:**

Repitiendo lo del inicio, soy la vieja autora de skateboard. No me pregunten el pseudonimo, sé que tenía algo con Hatake pero ni idea, creo que era Will-Hatake. Resulta que me han denunciado la cuenta, por lo que he perdido todo. He estado intentando aportar algunas cosas en el fandom Jerza de Fairy Tail y, aparentemente, a alguien no le agradó demasiado la idea.

Tengo intención de finalizar este fanfic _a como dé lugar_ ¿Qué es eso de estar dejando proyectos incompletos? Me pareció cínico de mi parte molestarme por lo de Damleg (Los viejos del fandom sabrán a quien me refiero) y no continuar yo con mis propios asuntos. Consecuencia de que perdí la historia original, tengo que reescribir desde donde alcancé a editar.

Quizás más adelante vuelva a publicar _Entrenando a papá._ Pero solo con una condición.

Que la autora que me lo plagio y lo paso a NaruHina lo elimine. Pensé que volverme adulta disminuyera la molestia por ese tipo de cosas, pero no. Me sigue pareciendo asqueroso robarse el trabajo de otros.

Tal vez esta historia no cause el mismo impacto que antes, pero no lo hago por eso—como tal vez lo hice en aquel entonces. En esta ocasión tengo una meta personal: necesito aprender a cerrar ciclos. Además, me parece genial tener la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Lo único que tengo de los viejos archivos de Skateboard girl es un mísero chap inconexo que nunca publiqué (Si alguien lo quiere de prueba de que soy la autora, puedo mandar capture de las propiedades, este fic es de allá por el 2009).

 _Saludos, Will._


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer aplicado_

 **Nota:** no permito la publicación de mis historias sin mi permiso ¡Pregúntame primero y no te lleves el crédito!

 _._

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Las clases habían transcurrido con mediana normalidad, si bien al principio muchos comentaban sobre su cambio radical, con un par de regaños de los tutores todos guardaron silencio. Sabían que Kurenai-sensei era muy capaz de aplazar un grupo de solo desearlo, y no querían enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Cuando entró Azuma a la clase de Idiomas el ambiente se relajó un poco, pero sin perder el respeto. Fue cuando Kakashi entro a dar clases de historia universal que se rindieron ante el aburrimiento.

En medio de algún relato al que casi nadie prestaba atención, un suave toqueteo se escuchó en la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, las suaves facciones de Shizune se asomaron por la puerta entre abierta—Etto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade requiere de su presencia, hay una reunión de emergencia.

—Oh, claro, voy enseguida—Kakashi miro con desgano al grupo—bueno, mocosos, ya escucharon. No hagan ningún quilombo mientras vuelvo.

Y como si la presencia del profesor se hubiese desvanecido de la faz de la tierra, empezó la revolución de cualquier aula escolar promedio.

Entre el escándalo, Sakura revisaba la literatura mientras Tenten buscaba con desesperación en su mochila—Oi, Sakura ¿Tienes una pluma extra? Esta porquería barata que compre en el chino ya no sirve.

—Si claro, busca en mi bolso.—dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

Tenten era una muchacha muy recatada, si bien no era tímida, no formaba parte de si el hacerse notar demasiado. Pero si hay una cosa que ella _**no**_ _**era**_ , era ser delicada. Y se notó en la extrema brusquedad en la que se abrió la mochila negra de la pelirrosa, razón por la cual todo cayó al suelo con un estruendoso ruido.

Entre sus cosas, unos protectores de codos y rodillas.

 _Mierda, se quedaron en la mochila de la última vez que fui a las rampas..._

La única ley que se aplica aún más que la gravedad, es la Ley de Murphy, así que ¿en qué otro lugar más pudo caer la rodillera sino era en los pies de Karin?

La pelirroja tomo el objeto rojo metálico entre sus manos—¿Con amor de Tony Hawk para Sakura? –a la chica le hirvieron los tiempos.—¡tú no eres skate ni de chiste!

Sakura la miró con algo de indiferencia, parándose en frente de ella con firmeza—¿Y eso a ti qué? Devuélveme mi protector.

Karin lanzó el protector de la rodilla a la rubia, iniciando un absurdo juego –¡Estás loca si crees que vamos a creerte que tú! –la miró de arriba abajo—que no puedes sincronizar manos y pies jugando futbol, puedes controlar una patineta.

—¡El skate no es fútbol rubia hueca! –gruñó la pelirrosa.—dame mi protector de una buena vez.

Ino lanzó el protector a una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero si la veía constantemente con el séquito de arpías. Y así, poco a poco, se fue formando un círculo con Sakura en el centro intentando atrapar su apreciado protector. Uno de los regalos de su padre de uno de sus constantes viajes a Estados Unidos, donde tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a un evento de competencia ¿Quién le podía decir que no al prestigioso abogado Mizashi Haruno? Mucho menos si era para una linda patinetera amateur.

—Si tanto lo quieres, tienes que demostrarnos que realmente es tuyo.—dijo Karin, para luego lanzarlo a otra chica.

—¡Estaba en mi mochila pedazo de enferma! ¿¡De quien más va a ser!? –para ese momento, estaba bastante histérica.

—Basta.—intervino entonces Kiba, atajando la rodillera en el aire.—admito que es divertido todo esto, pero... ya está rayando en lo absurdo. Aquí tienes Sakura.—dijo picándole el ojo.

A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda ¿Quién se creía que era? Agradecía que le hubiese ayudado, pero no por las razones incorrectas. Kiba estaba loco si creía que permitiría que intentase ligar con ella.

—Gracias—dijo un poco seca.—pero realmente no era necesario.

Kiba se mofó—mides poco más de un metro sesenta gnomito, a menos que te coloques unos tacones de al menos 15cm, dudo que hubieses alcanzado a las chicas. Además, tú no eres patinetera.

La pelirrosa reconoció el hueco del orgullo herido del joven, molestándose por la ausencia de alabanzas por haberla salvado.—no necesito probar que soy patinetera, menos ante ti, que no has podido superar la tercera rampa.

Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Y hace mucho que yo lo supere—resolvió ella.—ya estoy en las rampas para niños grandes.

Él lo miro incrédulo.—no puede ser, ya te hubiese visto. Vas a tener que probarlo.

—¿Para qué?—termino de recoger sus cosas, casi como si no le importara la pelea.—a fin de cuentas, yo tengo una firma de Tony Hawks. No tú.

—Eres una zorra mentirosa.—Ino se puso las manos en la cintura mientras la enfrentaba.—las rampas de patinaje son nuestros sitios, vamos allí todo el tiempo. Nunca te hemos visto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.— Eres bastante cínica llamándome zorra. No he sido yo la que ha sacado favores de los chicos estudiosos a punta del viejo plantel, pero tú y tu amiguita sí que mantienen activa esa zona.

—Ustedes son muy problemáticos—bostezó Shikamaru—si Sakura demuestra que sabe patinar, entonces la dejaran de molestar de una buena vez.

O no imbécil sin vitaminas—lo miro Kiba—"demostrar que sabe patinar" no es suficiente, ¡Tiene que demostrar que realmente tiene el talento paras las rampas mayores!

Sakura encorvó los ojos—si prometen no dirigirme la palabra hasta que nos graduamos, bien.

—¡Perfecto! El veredicto final será en las rampas públicas luego de la salida.—declaró Karin, sin que nadie rechistara.

Todos los bullys asintieron encorvando los ojos. Sin saber muy bien cómo, se enfrascaron en una discusión distinta donde Sakura no tenía voz ni voto.

Cuando la pelirrosa miro a Shikamaru, éste ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Él, dentro de su actitud desentendida y ausencia de interés, era un verdadero caballero. Si bien ella no se sentía en la posición de demostrarles nada, tenía que admitir que salió bien parada gracias al joven. Le iba a ser mucho más sencillo colocar a Sasuke en su sitio si la ola de estrógenos que le perseguían a todos lados dejaban de molestarla, así utilizaría su energía en destrozarlo en los debates tanto dentro como fuera de clases, se establecería dentro de su posición de alumna brillante y mandaría al Uchiha a comer mierda de pájaro. En el mejor de los sentidos.

—Fingir que practicas un deporte no te ayudara a sacártelos de encima.—su voz era intensa, casi poética. Tan sensual que le raspó el alma de desagrado.—deberías ahorrarte el suicidio público.

Sakura suspiró y se volteó a enfrentarlo.—cuando haga mis volteretas favoritas, y créeme que lo haré, tú también me dejarás de molestar y no volverás a hablarme, nunca.

Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente.—yo nunca prometí nada.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa diabólica.—mejor, así me das más oportunidad de patearte el trasero cada vez que quiera. Señor "debo esforzarme mucho porque mi papi no me quiere".—y se alejó a sentarse, casualmente coincidiendo con la llegada del profesor.

Sasuke la miró con diversión. Sus padres se conocían hace mucho, así que ella sabía algunas cosas que usar en su contra. Sakura sabía que tenía más de un roce con su padre, la mayoría por la constante comparación a la que era sometido con su hermano mayor, el perfecto Itachi Uchiha. Comparación que dejo de proceder cuando su este le cedió a Sasuke todos los derechos sobre la herencia y altos puestos de la empresa por seguir su sueño de convertirse en un famoso músico. Más era la fama de la banda por el escándalo de la familia Uchiha que por el talento en sí, a Akatsuki los había llevado a la cima la suma del integrante guitarrista de enormes ojeras y largo cabello negro. Itachi ganaba mucho dinero, pero perdía día con día el respeto de su padre, quién lo hacía ahora a él el hijo perfecto.

No le alegraban las desgracias de su hermano, pero no se quejaba de los buenos tratos.

Asimismo, él también conocía lo suficiente a Sakura como para convencerla de darle un buen revolcón. De algún modo se aprovecharía de aquellos sentimientos que ella tenía por él en el jardín de infancia. Sentimientos que él había rechazado en su niñez y en la adolescencia, que él había contrarrestado con burlas. Si hubiese sabido que debajo de ese uniforme simplón se encontraban ese par de hermosas nalgas, se la hubiese llevado a la cama sin pensarlo de haberlo sabido.

Y considerando quien era él, tampoco faltaba mucho para hacerlo.

Por su parte, Sakura estaba orgullosa de su enfrentamiento. Estaba más que consciente que le iba a costar más que un cruce de palabras hacerle entender al narciso de Sasuke que el mundo no comenzaba y terminaba en él, pero por ahora era suficiente con demostrar que ella tenía el suficiente sentido común como para mantenerlo a raya. En lo que a ella respectaba, el físico del chico no llenaba los huecos de años y años de ofensas y maltratos. Él se encargó de hacerle entender por las malas realidades muy duras. Para bien o para mal, el mundo es de la gente guapa, y ella le haría entender del mismo modo venenoso que el mundo era de la gente luchadora. Niños mimados como él se quedaban en la secundaria, viviendo de orgullos perdidos.

Le explicaría a punta de aguijonazos que más allá de su ADN, él no significaba nada para el mundo. Y que la última persona que lo quiso por ser realmente quien era, murió con sus insultos en 1 año de secundaria. Los chicos populares no se enamoraban de niñas feas, pero las niñas inteligentes no se revolcaban con mocosos mimados.

Cundo el timbre sonó tomó sus cosas con calma bajo la mirada divertida de Tenten, quien sabía que el patinaje era a Sakura lo que las MMA a ella. Iba a dejar a unos cuantos boquiabiertos, y lo que era mejor, iba a lograr que después de tantos años, al fin la dejaran en paz. Caminaron hacia el casillero de Sakura, donde dejó algunos libros y tomó otros. Apenas eran las 3 pm y la reunión en las rampas eran a las 4:30. Cosa que la beneficiaba, al fin y al cabo, iba a tener que pasar por su casa en busca de su patineta.

De allí partieron a su casa.

.

Ino se miró las uñas con un gesto de aburrimiento, eran algo más de las 4 y Sakura aún no aparecía. Ni aparecería nunca. ¿Quién demonios se había creído que era? ¡Ella era la chica más bonita y popular! Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. No importaba si su inglés era algo arcaico o si su francés eran más bien balbuceos de recién nacido. Ella siempre sería la más bonita de la escuela, y la pelirrosa no iba a poder cambiar eso. Ni aunque le gritara al mundo que sacaba pésimas notas en algunas materias. A lo lejos, vio como el azabache mas popular del instituto reñía con Naruto.

Sasuke había sido su amor de adolescencia, sin embargo, él la había rechazado fríamente. Hace dos años que se había rendido con él y le había dejado el camino a Karin, que tenía menos escrúpulos.

A ella le había dolido demasiado la dignidad luego de lo que él le hizo. No se iba a mentir, lo haría de nuevo si él se lo pidiera aun por encima de Karin ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha! Pero si las cosas hubiesen quedado claras desde el principio, le hubiera dolido menos.

En ese entonces hacía poco que había cumplido los 16 años, con toda una fiesta increíble de sociedad.

Sus padres la presumían como una joya de belleza y valor invaluable, pero ella en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable. No estaba orgullosa, pero había escuchado a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo para jalárselos mientras él se los montaba desde atrás o ahogarlas mientras le hacían sexo oral, también le gustaban las chicas con experiencia, odiaba tener que contenerse por el dolor de la primera vez de una chica. Y entró en pánico.

Aquel muchacho de duro carácter e impresionante atractivo fue su sueño desde que lo conoció en primaria, no iba a perderlo por ser virgen. No era una joya de increíble belleza y valor, era la chica idiota que se había entregado varias veces a su primo segundo, de 30 años, para satisfacer a un muchacho de 16 años que la botó luego de follársela en algún motel costoso. Al día siguiente, cuando intentó acercarse a él, Sasuke le informó su decisión de avisarle si necesitaba alguna otra _cosa_.

Más tarde ese día se tiró a Laura, otra chica del grupo. A ella pareció dolerle menos, haberle tenido dos horas le bastó para ser feliz.

" _Ayer me tire a Sasuke Uchiha."_

¿No podía haber esperado por lo menos una semana luego de tener sexo con ella? ¿Tenía que haber sido el día siguiente? Quizás la suspicacia de Sakura había despertado ese doloroso recuerdo. Por eso esperaba tanto que Sakura no se presentara, y si lo hacía, que se rompiera una pierna por dejarla en evidencia.

 _Estás dirigiendo la rabia a la persona equivocada, Ino._

Iba a ignorar a su consciencia, como lo había hecho siempre.

Sintió como a su alrededor todos guardaban silencio, sacudió un poco de polvo de la falda de su uniforme y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso, luego de encenderlo, procedió a mirar al objeto de la fascinación de todos. Sakura no solo se había dado el lujo de llegar un poco tarde, sino que se había cambiado de ropa ¡Maldita sea, estaba encantadora! Tenía unos shorts blue jean oscuros cortos y unos zapatos converse negros con agujetas blancas, un top simple de tirantes color verde agua y una cola de caballo alta, todo esto con la protección de rodillas y codos, su casco bajo el brazo derecho y una patineta con hermosas ruedas verde brillante. Con ella venía Tenten, quien corrió para sentarse en las gradas donde todos esperaban sentados.

La chica no cruzó palabra con nadie, se dirigió directamente a la rampa y la miró directamente a los ojos. La enfrentó, a ella, a la más hermosa, con tan solo una mirada fija. Después de eso se lanzó a la rampa. Y su cigarrillo cayó lentamente sobre las gradas de cemento.

.

Deslizamiento, voltereta triple, deslizamiento, cinco vueltas en el mismo eje, deslizamiento, voltereta doble de 360°, deslizamiento, voltereta simple, deslizamiento, voltereta mortal.

Nadie dijo nada, no era necesario. Poco a poco, un grupo de personas se formó a su alrededor para animarla, otros se retiraron en completo silencio. A lo lejos, el menor del clan Uchiha la examinaba mientras se montaba en su deportivo negro. Había sido glorioso verla patinar. Si bien en un principio no le creyó, fue corregido gratamente. Siempre vio a Sakura como la chica a la que no le gustaba la actividad física. Y ahora resultaba que hacía deporte. Quizás, cuando al fin se la llevara a la cama, algunas de esas volteretas le harían sentirse en el cielo del sexo.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Oye, Sakura-chan!—se acercó a ella un feliz Naruto—¡eres muy cruel conmigo!

—Yo no te he hecho nada Naruto—le dijo Sakura—ni siquiera te he dado el primer golpe del año.

—No me dijis que patinaba.—le recriminó con una mano detrás de su cabellera desordenada—¡con lo genial que lo haces! Te lo tenías bien escondido Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa le dedico una sonrisa suave, en ese momento se percató de Hinata, quien se encontraba detrás del rubio—¿Te ha gustado Hinata?

—Ha sido maravilloso Sakura-san. A mí también me gustaría practicar un deporte.—La ojiperla era la persona más cordial que conociera, una de las pocas que jamás había sucumbido a formar parte de los comentarios idiotas que la gente decía sobre ella.

La Hyuga era bondadosa, una muchacha de familia millonaria con la sencillez y humildad de una familia de gente sin recursos. Sin duda alguna, el padre de esa chica tenía de que estar orgulloso. Lástima que, por chismes de revistas, se enteró de su destitución como heredera principal de la dirección de la compañía, poniendo en su lugar a Neji Hyuga, un genio para la economía empresarial. Poco les importó que fuese un chulo matón de preparatoria, un mujeriego empedernido y un narciso sin remedio. Era menos molesto que Sasuke, pero no por eso era menos insoportable.

—Si yo patinara como tu pintas, ya sería famosa Hinata.—quería halagarla, hacerla sentir especial. Después de todo, no le desagradaba la idea de hacer una amiga nueva. La chica de ojos perlas se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices. Toda una dulzura.

Luego de aquella presentación y los vitoreos de alguno, fue con Naruto, Tenten y Hinata a una cafetería. No podía creer que todo aquello había sucedido en solo un día de clase, sin darse cuenta, se había gana el respeto de su curso. Ella había planificado que todo fuese poco a poco, y quizás para diciembre todo aquel embrollo habría acabado.

Le agradaba pensar que lo pudo hacer en solo un día por tener actitud positiva.

.

Al día siguiente las clases no habían tenido mayor novedad. Naruto, que no estaba en su clase inicialmente, fue trasladado a su grupo por un pleito con un chico llamado Haku. Dentro de su malestar por haber sido castigado apenas iniciando el año académico, encontró que no era mala idea ser cambiado al grupo donde estaban sus amigos originalmente. Aquel del que había sido cambiado el año pasado por golpear a Neji. Cosa injusta, porque el rubio no había salido precisamente ileso.

Esos dos se habían dejado hechos papilla mutuamente. Cosa que había creado una rivalidad.

Claro estaba, no tan fuerte como la que tenían Sasuke y Naruto desde que eran solo unos niños. Curioso que eso solo haya empezado con las palabras perdedor y bastardo.

Los chicos eran raros e idiotas.

Todo transcurría tan velozmente que llegó la hora del almuerzo, avisada por el ensordecedor ruido de la campana de medio día. Como si de cohetes se tratasen, todos salieron disparados a la cafetería impulsados por el hambre y el hostigamiento de estar toda la mañana encerrados en un aula de clases.

A ella no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a la cafetería.

Aunque se había decidido a cambiar su vida, algunos sitios reabrían viejas heridas, y ese era uno de ellos, donde varias veces su bandeja de alimentos le fue lanzada sobre el uniforme, haciéndola estar el resto de las clases sucia y con hambre. Llegó un momento dado de su adolescencia que optó por aprender a cocinar y llevaba su propio almuerzo, del cual gozaba solitaria en alguno de los jardines. Precisamente así conoció a Tenten, que se había escondido para practicar para alguna de sus competencias interestatales. Desde entonces, esa chica con algunos gestos masculinos había marcado su vida social.

Incluso ignoró cuando comenzaron a decir que ellas tenían una relación. Solo algún chico con suerte se daría cuenta que Tenten era completamente heterosexual.

Decidió que si había tomado el camino a cambiar su vida, lo haría bien. Tomo su bento y camino con Tenten, quien la miró orgullosa. Ojala hubiesen ido a los jardines.

"¡Oye Sakura-chan siéntate con nosotros!".

"No, Sakura-sama, siéntate con nosotros los skates".

"¡No Sakura! ¡Siéntate con el club de lectura!".

"¿¡Para qué coño querría sentarse con los nerds si ya no es nerd!?".

"¿¡Te das cuenta de lo imbécil que suena lo que acabas de decir!?".

Nuevamente se armó una discusión entre varios, pero esta no duro demasiado. En medio de todos, un chico de ojos grises y cabello castaño claro se levantó, logrando un repentino silencio. Los fulminó a todos, desaprobándolos con asco, tronó la lengua y soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Se puso una falda ajustada y ahora a todos les agrada?—volvió a reír entre los gruñidos de varios.—sois una panda de hipócritas sin moral. Por lo menos tengan la decencia de fingir por una semana.

Tomó la bandeja de comida casi completa, caminó lentamente hacia un basurero y desechó todo con excepción de una manzana.—la comida de aquí es un asco, al igual que ustedes.

Y se retiró galante.

Aoshi Hishimaru era un chico popular por razones distintas a las comunes, su mal genio y ausencia de apetito sexual lo hacían el intocable misterioso. A todos les gustan los imposible. Estudiaba en un curso distinto al suyo, y recordaba haber escuchado que le agradó Hinata hasta que se dio cuenta de la devoción de ésta por Naruto. Luego de eso se enteró que era un buen estudiante con excepcional aplicación en música y algunas disciplinas de defensa personal.

 _ **También era un idiota que iba a matar mas tarde.**_

.

 **Nota de autora**

Una de las cosas que más me van a costar de este fanfic es eliminar el protagonismo de algunos OC que coloqué como secundarios, pero que involucré demasiado. Incluso más adelante aparecerá una OC femenina, pero intentare nombrarla lo menos que pueda.

Esto me está costando un poco, pero siento que fluye bastante bien. Si todo sale como planeo, tal vez lo termine en menos de 15 capítulos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos, Will.


End file.
